Complicasiones
by raqky
Summary: Mision para sasuke:conquistar a sakura...aunque ella es ¿ciega? Y quiere ser ¿monja?.Sin contar que tiene un desagrado hacia los hombres. Todo por recuperar su empresa y su familia.que hara Sasuke ante tal situacion y su orgullo, tendra que rebajarse.AU
1. Chapter 1

Bueno ustedes se preguntaran el porque hago esta historia y aun no termino/avanzo la de mi psicologo. Bueno pues la verdad esque de repente me llega la inspiracion pero algunas otras veces no se que escribir, espero y le den una oportunidad a mi fic, porque la verdad fue espontaneo jajaja, muy espontaneo.

_**Ya estoy elaborando el cap 6 de mi psicologo...haci que aguanten un poco.**_

_**YA SABEN NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI ASI QUE NO SE PERMITE TOMARLA TOTAL O PARCIALMENTE (JAJA)**_

_**SUMMARY:**__ mision para sasuke:conquistar a sakura...aunque ella es ¿ciega? Y quiere ser ¿monja?.Sin contar que tiene un desagrado hacia los hombres. Todo por recuperar su empresa y su familia._

* * *

Hacia un buen día, el sol estaba resplandeciente, y se reflejaba en un joven de cabellos negros y tez blanca, qué se encontraba recargado en un auto, aparentemente un Ferrari Negro ultimo modelo. El joven era extremadamente guapo, pero al parecer estaba pensativo.

_Y ahora ¿que hago?, la espero hasta que salga o la busco otro día.-_se decía así mismo cierto pelinegro, mientras observaba una carpeta y alternadamente un gran edificio, al parecer un colegio, y por ultimo la carpeta que cargaba entre sus manos-_No se como llegue a estos extremos, con esto mi orgullo estará por los suelos…ahh ya lo recuerdo fue culpa de mi padre e Itachi._

FLASH BACK

-Sasuke tenemos problemas económicos-dijo un señor -aparentemente joven por sus rasgos, pero en edad al parecer algunos 45 años de edad-. Cuando un joven había entrado a una habitación que mas bien parecía un gran despacho, muy elegante.-La empresa esta en quiebra.

El chico estaba sorprendido y se encontraba haciendo un mohín. Y es que decir que las empresas Uchiha estaban en quiebra ya era demasiado.

-¿pero que dices? ¿Que paso?-dijo entre sorprendido y molesto el joven que acababa de entrar, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que otro joven observaba desde una esquina de la gran habitación.

-Fue mi culpa hermano menor-Sasuke pareció al fin notar la presencia de su hermano, un joven de aproximadamente 24 años de edad. Guapo al igual que sasuke, muy parecidos en realidad-Arriesgue demasiado la empresa y como resultado tenemos una quiebra segura-hizo una pausa, decidió no mirar a Sasuke ya que sabia que estaría furioso con el-a menos de que tu nos ayudes.

-¿pero que dices itachi?-dijo ya el joven mas furioso.

El mayor le tendió a Sasuke una carpeta amarilla y Sasuke la tomo con curiosidad, pensó que eran los balances económicos de las empresas, así que opto por abrirlas. Cuando abrió la carpeta tenía una mueca de sorpresa e incógnita en su rostro a la vez su seño fruncido.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo cuando termino de leer las carpetas, que más que leerlas las ojeaba para llegar a su propia conclusión antes de preguntar.

-Que Fogaku te explique-dijo Itachi aun tan tranquilo, mientras le dirigía una mirada al mayor de los presentes.

A lo que Sasuke solo miraba alternadamente a Itachi y luego a su padre, el cual aun permanecía sentado detrás de aquel gran escritorio sin expresión alguna.

-Bueno veras…necesitamos una unión para salvar la empresa y ella- señalo la carpeta que traía Sasuke entre sus manos.-es la única chica que cumple con las condiciones necesarias-el mayor ya sabia que Sasuke reclamaría, así que opto por adelantar las respuestas a las preguntas que estaba mas que seguro formularía Sasuke.-Itachi no puede arreglar esto ya que solo tenemos una oportunidad-hizo una pausa para mirar al menor de sus hijos-y el lo puede echar todo a perder y no podemos darnos ese lujo ¿entiendes? O ¿quieres perder todo lo que tienes y a lo que estas acostumbrado?.

Sasuke pareció entender lo que tenia que hacer, pero ¿seria capaz de hacer el orgullo a un lado? ¿Por dinero y el bienestar de su familia?.

_Si tengo que hacerlo, será mejor que lo haga rápido.-_eran los pensamientos del pelinegro.

-pero… ella es una niña, me llamaran pedófilo-dijo el menor, con una mueca de desaprobación.

-te equivocas solo es una fotografía de cuando era pequeña, a estas alturas no hay demasiada información sobre ella, no es una figura publica, lo único que conseguimos es los lugares donde estudia y cosas básicas como esa.-hizo una pausa-tiene tu edad, solo que ella es….-no pudo terminar ya que Sasuke ya había salido del despacho.

END FLASH BACK

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no presto atención a las chicas que iban y venían, aparentemente ya habían salido del colegio en el cual sasuke se había esforzado tanto en vigilar. Muchas de las féminas lo observaban con deseo y otras flirteaban con el desde lejos, pero para el, el tema de conquistar a cierta chica ocupaba toda su mente.

_Cabellera rosa, cabellera rosa-_se repetía mentalmente cuando al fin salió de sus pensamientos, ya que había tantas chicas iba a ser muy difícil encontrarla.

* * *

Atreves del pasillo se podían apreciar dos siluetas. Una chica de cabellera rubia, ojos celestes y muy buena figura, caminaba al lado de una chica de cabellera rosada, un bellísimo cuerpo, tez blanca-al igual que la chica de al lado-y unos extraordinarios ojos color jade. Era un total silencio ya que el colegio se había vaciado hace unos cuantos minutos y ambas caminaban hacia la salida. A ninguna le incomodaba aquel silencio.

_¿Cuándo dirás la verdad, Sakura?-_se reclamaba mentalmente chica de cabellos rosados.-E_spera, ya llegara el momento, además esto es divertido-_parecía tener una discusión consigo misma.-¡_para ti!, pero ¿ para los demás que?-_decía la inner, como ella misma le había puesto, ya que no era la primera vez que la escuchaba. Algo raro era que su inner siempre era las de las malas ideas, la malvada por así decirlo, y ahora Sakura era la que tenía esas ideas.-¡_callate!._

_-¿_Sakura?¿me escuchas?!Frentona!-una voz chillona la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿hum? decías…Ino-cerda.

-Que al fin se terminaron las clases y llego el fin de semana ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa?.-le pregunto la rubia.

-¡no! Ino, no lo intentes, ya estas avisada sobre mis planes hoy en la tarde y no pienso echarme para atrás.

-Entonces ¿no hay marcha atrás?

-¡no! Además ya me inscribí y estoy lista para esto.

-¿estas lista para hacer voto de castidad?- dijo una muy sorprendida Ino.

-¡No necesitó eso Ino-cerda!, ya vez lo que me paso por culpa de los hombres.

-pero no todos son iguales.

-¡para mi si!

-De todas maneras ¿!como crees que voy a enamorarme de un chico!?-hizo una pausa-¡si estoy ciega!.

-Ya vale. No te pongas así, tus padres te han dicho sobre ver a un especialista y te niegas. Además el amor no solo se da si puedes ver también se siente.

-No quiero ilusionarme. Que tal si veo un especialista y no me da esperanzas.

Se formo un gran sabia que si seguia con el tema Sakura se enfadaria y ella realmente no queria silencio duro hasta que Ino y Sakura ya estaban fuera del colegio.

-bueno Sakura ¿no quieres que te lleve a casa?-pregunto la rubia, ya sabiendo la respuesta ya que su amiga ultimamente estaba muy reservada y pesimista.

-claro que no Ino, mi casa esta muy cerca de aquí, ademas me he ido a casa sola otras veces. No me trates como si tuviera deficiencias Ino. Me haces sentir peor.

-esta bien.

Las chicas se despidieron e Ino salio corriendo en direccion opuesta a la de Sakura.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿_estara bien la direccion?-_se preguntaba mentalmente cierto pelinegro, observando los papeles que le entrego su padre y observando la fotografia de la chica de cabello rosa-_si hubiera estado mas atento, ya la habria encontrado.¿y si ya se fue?,sera mejor que la regrese a buscar otro dia-_el azabache estaba rendido,despues de todo fue su culpa que no la haya encontrado y todo por descuidarse un poco a la hora de salida en ese colegio. Lo bastante grande para no encontrar a una chica de cabello rosa.

-¿o tal vez se tiño el cabello?-esto lo dijo en voz alta. Cuando repentinamente se estrello con alguien frente a el. El no cayo pero la otra persona si.

-¡Fijate por donde cami...!-hizo una pausa-_cabello rosa, piel blanca, ojos verde-_se decia mentalmente como comparando la vieja fotografia con la chica con la que habia tropezado.-Haruno Sakura-dijo al fin.

-¿te conozco?-exclamo la chica, con tono de indiferencia y recelo, ademas de que la tiro estaba de mal humor-tu voz no me suena familiar.-dijo mientras miraba(literalmente) al frente.

-¿mi voz?-dijo con voz demaciado sexy.-¿que no me vez?

La chica formo una sonrisa forzada.

-por si no te haz dado cuenta...-levanto la mano donde traia su baston (para ciegos claro, esque no se si tengan algun nombre en especifico XD)-¡soy ciega!.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba boquiabierto, con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos ante tal sorpresa. Mientras que Sakura estaba ruborizada y algo nerviosa.

-permiteme ayudarte.-exclamo despues de salir del shock provocado por tan "grata" sorpresa tendiendole una de sus manos para ayudar a levantar a la chica.

_-__¿Porque no la toma?-_se decia a si mismo-_Sasuke...es cie-ga-_decia una voz en su interior.-_esto va a ser muy difisil...tsk .mi primera complicasion._

Y esque cabe decir que Sasuke era muy guapo, pero el problema ahí era...que ella era ciega como se iba a dar cuenta y caer rendida a sus pies. Porque todas, absolutamente todas (bueno la mayoria XD)las feminas caian ante sus encantos, y sin poder decir que la conquistaria con sus actos si el no era...repito no era/es romantico, ni mucho menos una persona sociable, es mas cabe decir de su ego gigantesco y su orgullo inquebrantable lo hacian creerse la octava maravilla del ahora era la primera y ultima vez que iba a hacer eso.o eso cree el.

Cuando ya llebava un buen rato con la mano en el aire decidio levantarla el mismo tomandola del brazo.

-¡Alejate!-le grito ella al sentir el contacto del chico, empujandolo ¿por instinto?.-yo puedo sola-.y asi lo hizo ella misma se levanto.

Sasuke estaba desconcertado...ella lo empujo._apenas llebo unos minutos de conocerla y ya me esta tratando mal, si continuo asi estare sin Ferrari la proxima semana_.-pensaba el pelinegro-Lo...lo-losiento-se disculpo con la chica. y esque no era facil para el disculparse, puesto que nunca en su vida lo habia echo pero ahora era tiempo de tragarse el orgullo y disculparse con una ¿chica?, eso para el solo lo hacia peor.

-No te preocupes...-la chica hizo una pausa- la verdad esque no me gusta que me toquen-se excuso la chica-¿quien se tiño el cabello? Y ¿como me conoces?-pregunto

Sasuke hizo una mueca de no entender, aunque la verdad era asi la primer pregunta no la entendio y la segunda se estaba fabricando su propia respuesta (mentir).estaba muy sorprendido puesto que nadie le dijo que ella! Era ciega.

-bueno pues eres la hija de un gran empresario quien no te conoceria y con respecto a la otra pregunta no entiendo-le costaba un poco hablar ya que el no era un hombre de muchas palabras.

-pues cuando tropezaste conmigo tu mismo preguntaste eso-dijo la pelirosa.

Sasuke parecio reaccionar y recordar lo que el mismo habia dicho, pero no tenia respuesta ya que era ella de quien hablaba.

-no lo recuerdo-mintio

-Bueno me dirías ¿que hora es?.

Las 5:00 de la tarde.-contesto el pelinegro.

-¡maldicion!me he retrazado

-¿hacia donde te diriges?

-Hacia la salida de la ciudad-respondio la chica sin mas.

-bueno que te parece si como disculpa-ni el mismo se lo creia, estaba siendo amable-te llevo donde vas al fin y alcabo voy hacia alla.

La chica lo dudaba y esque ella le temia a los hombres,pero al parecer el le dio una clse de seguridad que nunca antes habia estaba dispuesta a investigarlo no le creyo cuando el le dijo que la conocia por ser la hija de un famoso empresario.

-esta bien-respondio la chica, a lo cual Sasuke sonrreia triunfante como si estuviera en una guerra y hubiera ganado el primer combate.

Sasuke y Sakura se diriguieron al camino era silencioso, ya que Sasuke no era persona de muchas palabras y Sakura no era muy dada a hablar con hombres despues de lo que le paso.

-y¿ a donde te llevo?-pregunto Sasuke.

-al convento de monjas a las afueras de la ciudad-dijo la chica.

Sasuke al parecer no entendia.

-ahh... ya veo, haces obras de caridad.-dijo ya mas tranquilo.

-te equivocas-hizo una pausa, mientras miraba a sasuke-quiero ser una monja.

Sasuke estaba mas que sorprendido, que estuvo a punto de perder el control del lo que tuvo que detenerse en una de las aceras.

-Que!?-dijo ya casi gritando.

-Lo que escuchaste-explico ya mas tranquila-bueno ya me queda cerca.-se bajo del auto-grasias emm.....

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo el pelinegro, aunque aun se encontraba shockeado

-gracias Sasuke.

Asi la pelirosa se alejo con su baston en mano dejando a un Sasuke mal humorado y sorprendido.

_Que esta chica no tiene mas objesiones para hacer mi mision en paz:primero es ciega,segundo no le gusta que la toquen, quiere ser monja. Vaya complicasiones que me a __traído, y en un solo dia, que sera despues...molesta-_pensaba el pelinegro., mientras arrancaba su auto directo hacia su casa, por que su padre e Itachi iban a saber que Sasuke Uchiha nesecitaba respuestas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Cuando Sakura cruzo por la esquina y cersiorandose de que el chico no estubiera, comenzo a reirse.

-!_callate!Sakura-_decia su inner-!_es que me hace reir!viste su cara ¿o no?-_decia Sakura a su inner.-_claro que si, era hermoso, lo mas bello que he visto en mi vida, y no me digas que a ti no te lo parecio!.si hasta estabas nerviosa-_decia la inner.-!_es hombre!veremos que es lo que quiere Sasuke Uchiha-_le decia Sakura a su inner con un tono de malicia.-!_deja en paz a Sasukito-kun!-_chillaba la inner.-_ahora que puedo volver a ver me aprovechare de mi situacion, para todos seguire siendo ciega...nadamas que una ciega, es mas facil ver con que personas cuentas y cuales no. ni papa ni mama deben enterarse y mucho menos Sasuke nesecito saber que es lo que enrealidad busca._

Sakura se dirigio hacia el convento, despues de todo eso era en lo unico que estaba segura, y no iba a dar marcha atrás, por lo pronto pensaba divertirse y es que no hace mucho que comenzo a ver.

_**Bueno espero que les guste el primer cap...**_

_**Dejen reviwes**_

_**Comentarios, dudas, recomendaciones.**_

_**Disculparan las faltas de ortografia pero la verdad no se me da mucho eso de la gramatica.**_

_**Dejen comentarios...**_

_**raqky**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tengo y tenía la cabeza seca, sin ninguna idea en absoluto.

* * *

Llego un tanto tarde. Sabia que su padre y su hermano estarían esperándolo para saber que había pasado con su nueva "_conquista_", aunque para el no era eso, mas bien era su salvación aunque nunca lo quisiera aceptar.

Cuando entro a su, hasta ahora gran mansión, cerro estrepitosamente la puerta de entrada, denotando su creciente furia, los empleados sabían que esas conductas en el eran normales, pero nunca pensaron llegar a verlo tan desubicado, si bien Uchiha Sasuke era un chico egocéntrico, mandón, orgulloso, petulante y sabían que la paciencia le duraba muy poco. Ahora el carecía completamente de razón.

Rápidamente aparecieron su padre y su hermano frente a el.

-¿!Que coño paso aquí!?.-expreso en un fuerte grito. Asustando a los empleados que lo miraban fijamente.-¡nadie me dijo que era ciega!

Itachi y Fogaku se miraban mutuamente intentando culpar uno al otro, y es que bien sabían que sasuke no era chico que solía dar rodeos a las situaciones.

-Bueno hermanito…veras te lo íbamos a decir, pero tu no diste paso a que eso sucediera. Saliste del despacho antes de poder decírtelo.- dijo nerviosamente Itachi.

Los sirvientes se habían retirado por iniciativa propia. Ya que en esos momentos no se sabía si cortarían alguna cabeza, puesto que Sasuke solía tratar mal a todos los empleados en especial a las mujeres que se le ensimismaban para admirarlo.

Sasuke solo pudo bufar y dejarse caer en un sillón que permanecía cerca a el.

-Algo mas que necesiten decirme.-dijo Sasuke irónico y con burla.

Itachi se quedo mirando alternadamente a Sasuke para después pasar a su padre.

-No, creo que no…por el momento.-aclaro Fogaku ya retomando el control de la situación.

Ahora Sasuke se había cabreado aun más.

-supongo que la investigaron bien ¿verdad?.-decía un irónico pelinegro. A lo que los otros dos no entendían a que se debía tanta ironia, después de todo Sasuke ya sabia lo que pasaba.

-Claro, sabes que no haríamos esto si no fuera estrictamente necesario y no podemos dejar cabos sueltos.

-¿¡entonces que pasa con la monja!?.-grito el menor de los Uchiha.

Los dos, tanto padre como hijo se quedaron atónitos, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que estaba hablando Sasuke.

El pelinegro al ver que nadie tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que sucedía, se propuso aclarar la situación.

-ella va a ser monja.-dijo algo irritado sasuke pero mas compuesto que la vez anterior.

-¡¿Qué?!.- cuestiono Itachi con la cara descompuesta y con una mueca de incredulidad.

-Esa niña rica quiere ser una monja ¿entiendes o eres demasiado lento para llegar a comprender?.-dijo ya bastante mas alterado el pelinegro menor.

-si…creo que lo entendí.- respondió con sorna y ofendido el mayor.

-¡¿pues ya lo saben ahora díganme… quien demonios la va a hacer cambiar de opinión?!

-¿quien crees tu sasuke?.- su padre lo miraba como si la pregunta que hizo fuera de lo mas estúpido que haya hecho en toda su vida.

Rápidamente Sasuke se movía incomodo e irritado de un lugar para otro. Y algunas veces tocándose la frente con la mano.

-Que te pasa yo no voy a lidiar con esa chiquilla mimada…de seguro lo hace para llamar la atención. Además sucumbí a esto porque tu…bueno nosotros estamos en.-dudo un poco en decirlo ya que no se veía de esa manera.- quiebra. ¡Después de todo Itachi tiene la culpa de todo!.-termino agitado de tanto hablar, después de todo ya eran demasiadas palabras por un día.

Omitiendo lo dicho, Itachi comenzó a removerse incomodo de su lugar.

-Es eso o quedarte sin dinero eternamente.- hablo Itachi.

Sasuke solo hizo mueca de molestia y frunció notablemente el seño. Mirando amenazadoramente a su hermano mayor.

-¿Sabes donde encontrarla verdad?.- pregunto el mayor con curiosidad.

El pelinegro solo asintió levemente antes de salir rápidamente del despacho. Después de todo averiguaron todo sobre ella.

Solo el pequeño detalle…ella quería ser monja.

Sakura estaba emocionada. Ahora que sabia que seria aceptada en el colegio para monjas. A la primera a quien se lo confeso fue a Ino y aunque la rubia no estaba muy feliz con la noticia, la invito a festejar en un nuevo centro comercial en la ciudad. La pelirosa no sabia si aceptar, después de todo no quería convivir con nadie para que no tuvieran sospechas de que su vista estaba devuelta. Al fin de tantos ruegos de parte de la rubia la pelirosa acepto cancinamente y claro poniendo algunas condiciones a su… un tanto chismosa amiga.

Sakura se vistió casual y cómoda. Unos jeans azules y unos converse negros y una playera rosa, al final decidió llevar el cabello suelto.

10 minutos después la pelirrosa ya se encontraba en las puertas del centro comercial. Había decidido que su chofer se regresara a la mansión. Aun que este no quería partir pero al final la pelirrosa lo convenció.

Entro al gigantesco centro comercial, este era bastante amplio la mayoría de las paredes por dentro eran vidrieras. El piso era blanco y al menos 3 pisos.

Comenzó a buscar una cabellera rubia disimuladamente aunque traía unos lentes obscuros. No quería que nadie viera algo que lo obligara a sospechar. Después de todo el centro comercial era recién inaugurado y eso quería decir que la mayoría de los habitantes iban a estar presentes, y no decía que los conociera a todos pero por si las dudas ocultaba sus ojos jade detrás de los lentes.

El centro comercial estaba infestado de personas y no por nada había bastantes ofertas, así que la pelirosa dedujo que las ofertas llamaba la atención de todos.

Rápidamente a lo lejos entre el tumulto de gente observo a Ino parada encima de algo que Sakura no podía ver por tantas personas. Algunas personas la empujaban, pero ella no prestaba atención alguna.

Ahora Ino la saludaba efusivamente y corriendo-o al menos eso intentaba- hacia Sakura. La pelirosa al igual comenzó a caminar pero esta vez no usaba su bastón, este permanecía en su mano derecha. Antes de llegar a Ino, Sakura recibió un fuerte golpe en su brazo derecho y mecánicamente giro su cabeza para ver al causante de un agudo dolor.

-S_asuke-_ chillaba la inner con los ojos brillosos al ver al pelinegro.

En cambio el pelinegro miraba a Sakura con sorpresa, pero rápidamente la oculto. Algo que no paso desapercibido para Sakura era que el pelinegro iba acompañado de una peliroja voluptuosa-demasiado al parecer de Sakura-y con pinta de idiota iba tomada del brazo del pelinegro.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas, tarada!.- esa voz chillona la molesto bastante y automáticamente la miro con odio, aun que la pelirroja no podía ver los ojos de Sakura.

-Sakura ¿estas bien?.- gritaba Ino, un poco antes de llegar con la pelirosa.

Sakura, Sasuke y la pelirroja se voltearon a verla. E Ino se sintió asechada. Pero rápidamente vio como la pelirosa asentía.

-Ahhhh cierto se me olvidaba que ya puedes…..- pero antes de que la rubia cometiera una indiscreción Sakura la codeo en las costillas. A lo que la rubia soltó un gemido de dolor.- aaaah ¡¿y quien es este guapo chico?! Nunca me habías dicho que el también vendría.

Sakura pensó un momento lo que iba a decir para no delatarse ella misma.

-¿Quién?.-pregunto inocentemente.

-¡El!.- Ino lo señalo. y el pelinegro deseo que no lo hubiera hecho ya que todos a su alrededor los estaban mirando. Y valla que eran muchas personas.

-podrías dejar de intimidar a mi…-la peliroja no pudo seguir hablando ya que el pelinegro la beso para callarla. No hubo nada de ternura nada de amor, solo un beso seco y sin sentimientos. Como los que Uchiha Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a dar. Pero lo que no sabía el pelinegro era que Sakura lo veía…con algo de asco y con la boca abierta igual que Ino. Después de unos segundos en los que el pelinegro considero prudentes separarse de la pelirroja lo hizo.

-¿Cómo estas Sakura?.-pregunto el pelinegro como si no estuviera pasando nada.

Sakura frunció el seño, e Ino no entendía nada.

-disculpa ¿quien eres?.- pregunto con voz fingidamente dulce.-¿te conozco?

-si, soy Sasuke, Sasuke uchiha

Sakura se lo pensó un poco.

-O si ya te recuerdo, eres el chico que tropezó con migo en el colegio. ¿ y quien viene contigo?

Sasuke pareció pensárselo un poco y miraba a Karin como diciendo "no abras la boca".

-Es mi prima.- dijo algo nervioso, pero sus palabras eran duras.

-Aa su prima.- susurro Ino por lo bajo, mientras que el pelinegro la miraba amenazadoramente y Karin lo veía confundida. Sakura estaba furiosa y su inner lloraba desconsoladamente.

-desvergonzado.- susurro entre dientes y con la cabeza gacha.

Sasuke la veía raro, puesto que la escuchaba murmurar unas cosas inteligibles para el.

-¿Ino que te parece si vamos a tomarnos un café?.- decía la pelirosa.

- ¡si claro!.- grito emocionada.- ¿no quieren venir?.- pregunto al pelinegro y la pelirroja.

-¡no!.- respondió la pelirroja.-tenemos cositas que hacer…¿verdad Sasukito?.- lo dijo en tono meloso y molesto para el pelinegro.

- si vamos.- contrarresto el pelinegro.

La pelirosa llevaba varios minutos haciendo señas a Ino evitando que los otros dos la vieran, para que evitara que ellos fueran, pero al parecer Ino no captaba nada.

-Karin estoy ocupado ¿Por qué no te vas?.- pregunto a la pelirroja, pero mas que pregunta era una orden.

-pero Sasuke tu y yo…

-¡nada! Después hablamos.- y la chica salió rápidamente de ahí. No sin antes planificar algo para saber que le pasaba al pelinegro. La verdad ella no se iba a rendir y dejar que sakura estuviera con Sasuke.

Sakura e Ino caminaban enfrente mientras que Sasuke las seguía por detrás. Llegaron aun café y se sentaron en una de las mesas mas lejanas al las personas presentes.

Sakura había advertido a Ino de que no la dejara sola ni un momento. Pero la rubia parecía divertirse con la situación.

Después de un rato de interrogaciones de Ino hacia el pelinegro y de las tan cortas respuestas por parte de el, la rubia permaneció en silencio.

-Bueno, yo me voy.-dijo la rubia.

- yo también.- le siguió Sakura, para levantarse.

-No, no creo que sea buena educación dejar a Sasuke solo, después de todo dejo a su prima sola para venir a con nosotras, Además solo voy a ver a Shikamaru no me tardo. Nos vemos para irnos ¿esta bien?

Sakura hacia señas para que no la dejara. Pero la rubia ignoro todas. Iba a ser una larga tarde para ambos.

-¿Y como estas?.- pregunto el pelinegro cuando la rubia se hubo ido.

-bien ¿por?

-Hmp, curiosidad.

-E_sta bien averigüemos que es lo que quiere.- decía para si misma la pelirosa.- solo no lo lastimes.-chillaba la inner._

-tu amiga es algo distraída ¿no?

-si, algo

Sasuke no iba a desaprovechar su oportunidad. Era ahora o nunca.

-oye ¿Por qué quieres ser monja?.-pregunto fríamente, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Como siempre; desabrido, nada de azúcar y lo mas cargado que fuera. Porque si bien Uchiha Sasuke odiaba completamente las cosas dulces.

Sakura sabia que jugaba con fuego, pero lamentablemente ya se había involucrado lo suficiente…increíble pero cierto, en ese preciso instante le dieron unas terribles ganas de abofetearlo y mandarlo a freir espárragos. ¿Después de todo como se atrevía a preguntar cosas personales para la pelirosa?

-creo que…-se lo pensó antes de surber de su capuchino.- es algo relajante.

-¿relajante?.- pregunto incrédulo.

La pelirosa solo asintió, Aunque Sasuke no esperaba que evadiera la pregunta, y no se rendiría tan rápido…eso Jamás.

-¿Por qué el interés?.

-no se me intriga, una chica como tu de monja…simplemente no lo creo.

-¿a que te refieres que una chica como yo?.

La oportunidad de tener el **control**, de demostrarle a él quien era la _madura_, no podía desperdiciarse, y además la tentaba demasiado.

-…-

-ahh ya se…-acoto.- millonaria. Piensas que por eso soy una chica caprichosa y que lo de ser monja es solo un capricho ¿cierto?.

El pelinegro asintió.

-pues déjame decirte que no. No soy de las chicas que tú frecuentas.

-¿!A que te refieres!?.- gruño molesto.

-porque eres tan millonario como yo.

El pelinegro quedo perplejo.

-Sabes no se para que me necesitas y la verdad no tengo ni la mas mínima intención de saberlo. Solo quiero que me dejes en paz. - dijo la pelirosa con molestia, pero calmada.

-sabes las chicas como tu llegan a ser tan….-pensó lo que tenia que decir.-_molestas._ Demasiado para mi gusto.

- ¡¿entonces explícame que haces aquí?!.-subió un poco mas su tono de voz, Haciendo que las personas en la cafetería los mirara con sorpresa.

Aun que Sasuke estaba apenado. La realidad era que nunca había tenido que rogarle a una chica, y mucho menos dejar que se pusiera al tu por tu, con el. Y la verdad el no era de las personas dotadas de paciencia.

-Ustedes me invitaron si no mal recuerdo.

-Yo no.-respondió la pelirosa parándose y haciendo algunas señas al mesero.

Era un chico rubio ojiazul. Traía un delantal y unos pantalones negros con una camisa blanca.

-¿si? ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué necesitas?.-hablo con voz dulce, pero masculina a la vez.

-Naruto, ¿podrías traerme la cuenta?

-si, claro Sakura-chan.

Hace varios años que la peli rosa conocía al rubio y eran amigos, aun que el rubio deseaba algo mas.

Rápidamente la peli rosa pago ante la frustrada mirada de Sasuke, el cual parecía algo molesto.

-¡sakura- chan! ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Ha terminado mí turno.- dijo el rubio emocionado.

-No, graci…- pero alguien la corto.

-Ella viene con migo.- se paro sasuke repentinamente y tomando a Sakura de la cintura como si esta fuese su propiedad.

Por el contrario Sakura estaba sorprendida, furiosa, y desesperada.

-¿quieres ir con el Sakura?.-pregunto Naruto entre dientes y con la mirada fija en el pelinegro.

Ambos se lo tomaron a reto y eso a Sakura no le agrado en lo más mínimo. Estaba roja de ira incluso inflo sus mejillas, parecía una niña, en ese momento lo miró y lo vio sonreír, arrogantemente y…¿divertido? En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo infantil que se mostraba ante él, frunció el ceño y se dispuso a salir de ahí y zafarse del amarre del pelinegro, él en cambio seguía con su hermosa pero irritable sonrisa, esperen… ¿hermosa?. En esos momentos aquellas eran el tipo de cosas que cruzaban por la mente de la pelirosa.

-Sasuke si note importa soltarme te lo agradecería mucho.-dijo la pelirosa entre dientes.

Sasuke no la quería soltar es solo que la pelirosa empezó a forcejear con el. y Sasuke no quería que nadie en absoluto lo viera discutir a el.

-....-

-Y a ti Naruto gracias, pero puedo caminar. De todas maneras nos vemos después.

La pelirosa comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la gran cafetería, aunque en ella ya había mas personas que anteriormente y era mas dificil caminar para la pelirosa. Aunque naruto y Sasuke la miraban algo confundidos ya que no traía su bastón. Rápidamente ellos la alcanzaron.

-¡Sakura-chan¡.-gritaba el rubio, mientras corría hacia ella.

El pelinegro le seguía por detrás, lanzando de vez en cuando bufidos de aburrimiento y algunos pasos lentos se veía que no quería llegar.

Sasuke pov's

-Pero que chica tan más complicada, ¿que acaso no puede ser como las demás?

Lo bueno de todo fue que pude Sacarme a Karin antes de que abriera la bocota, pero algo seguro es que con ese beso ahora no me dejara en paz.-tenia la mirada fija en el rubio.- Pero que rubio tan mas ruidoso...habrá que quitarlo de en medio.

End Sasuke pov's

Sakura se percato de que ambos lo seguían y se dio vuelta.

-¿que pasa Naruto?

-Lo que - pa-pasa es que no...Traes tu bastón.-dijo entrecortadamente el chico.

Sakura se asusto, no quería que nadie la descubriera, mucho menos ahora. El pelinegro acababa de llegar, se posiciono a un lado del rubio, aun que al pelinegro le embargaba la misma duda, por lo cual se encontraba algo atento a la pequeña platica.

-aaahhh es eso...etto lolo que pa-pasa es que.... no es necesario...aquí ni siquiera puedo usar-lo...lo que quiero decir es que hay demasiada gente, por lo cual cae-caería.-explicación convincente para el rubio, pero tonta para el pelinegro.

Se supone que el bastón era para eso...para no tropezar con alguien o algo. y eso para el pelinegro era claro, pero al rubio ni atención ponía a eso.

-...-los dos permanecían en silencio.

-!bien¡ si no tienen mas que decir será mejor que me vaya.-y así la pelirrosa salió del campo visual de ambos.

Ella había querido salir de ahí se sentía incomoda con la penetrante mirada del pelinegro, y la boba del ojiazul. Ahora lo principal para ella era encontrar a Ino en tan grande tumulto de personas moviéndose de aquí para allá.

Primero se dirigió hacia el tocador.

Ya dentro comenzó a pensar en lo que hizo el pelinegro. y lo buena persona que era el rubio.

-!¿quien te crees que eres?¡.- hablo una voz desconocida para Sakura, era chillona y molesta. Después por la entrada apareció una pelirroja, "la misma que estaba con Sasuke" pensó al instante la pelirrosa. La chica parecía muy molesta. y después cerro por dentro la puerta.

-¿hum?, ¿disculpa?

-¿!que eres para el¡?.-pregunto con malicia, mientras la rondeaba.

--¿quien eres?¡no se de que me hablas!.-mintió.

-¡Sasuke! y soy su novia, grábatelo en la cabeza.-grito agudamente haciendo que la pelirosa se tapara los oídos.

-ahh eso.-gimoteo Sakura.- pues...la verdad ni yo misma lo se.

-!no te hagas la tonta¡.-gritaba furiosa, mientras movía fuertemente las manos.

-pues veras...la verdad el...es…es… es la segunda vez que lo veo.-acepto.- pero no lo conozco, no se nada de el.

Harta la pelirroja la tomo por el cabello, jalándoselo haciendo que la cabeza de la pelirrosa diera para atrás. la pelirosa hizo un gritillo de dolor, pero la pelirroja no la soltó.

-si tu y que mas..-ironizo.- Sasuke no es de las personas que procuran ver a una chica y mucho menos hablarle. Ni si quiera me habla a mi ¿y que te hace pensar que !tu¡ eres especial?

-na-nada.

-pues bien.... veras esto es solo una advertencia, aléjate de el. y todo estará bien.-luego la soltó.

Luego la pelirosa salió rápidamente del baño. No podía arriesgarse a que ella supiera que podía ver y después se lo comentara a Sasuke eso simplemente arruinaría su plan.

Pero de algo si estaba segura es pelirroja pagaría lo que acababa de hacer. Y ya sabia como.

-pensé que te habías ido.-hablo una voz tras ella.

Volteo mecánicamente para encontrarse con Sasuke recargado en una de las puertas de salida, se veía bastante sexy a opinión de la pelirosa.

-pues ya vez que no…-apunto.- podrías llevarme es que no encontré a Ino.

El pelinegro simplemente asintió.

* * *

Ye frente a la mansión de la sakura. Sasuke apago el motor del auto.

y sin esperárselo sasuke estaba siendo besado por la pelirosa, y el respondió.

Era un beso desesperado, lujurioso, pero había algo…que para ellos era nada.

Y ahí comenzaba el verdadero juego para juego donde ambos podían salir quemados.

* * *

**Bueno aki dejo el nuevo cap…**

**Espero me perdonen por la tardanza…**

**Jejeje pero es que voy a entrar a la universidad y necesito hacer varios tramites (ustedes saben tramites ufff…XD)**

**Rueguen por mi para ke entre por que para entrar a medicina esta muy difícil jejeje**

**Dejen RR**

Raqky


End file.
